This is not fair
by HoshisamaValmor
Summary: A small fic of Markus on the aftermath of 'Broken' chapter and before the beginning of 'From the dead'.


Author's Note: A quick and simple idea that came to my head after my mother started the chapter 'From the dead'. She pushed Leo in 'Broken', so I'm following that line. This got delayed for over one month but I wanted to post something today because it's July 20.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to Detroit: Become Human.

.

* * *

.

"MARKUS!"

The sound of Carl's voice was muffled by the blast of the gunshot fired at 1300 feet per second that shattered through his right eye, the bullet unboundedly breaking everything it found in its path and exiting behind his right ear. The sheer brutality of the impact shot a blast of thirium out of his skull that reached as far as the curtains on the back of the studio, blood dripping horrifyingly like blue ink, and the collapsing ruin of his body forced him to fall to his knees and fall to the floor on his back. A human being would be dead.

 _[Optical unit damage-]  
_ _[Biocomponent #4081 damaged]  
_ _[Replacing required]_ _  
_

 _[Audio pRocessor damaged_ _]  
_ _[_ _Biocomponent #4903f damaged]  
_ _[Replacing required_ _]_

...

..

 _[Running diagonsi7]_  
 _[Critical damage]  
[searching]  
_ _[searchinG]_ _  
_

"Oh my God, Markus! Markus!"

"Sir, everything's alright, he's-"

"God no, Markus!"

 _[Carl]_

"Sir, you need to calm down! Sarah, call an ambulance, now! Sir, what happened?"

"My God, you shot him. No..."

The sounds were drowning, deafening and loud and screeching and distorted, steps turned into pounding blows propagating through the floor.

"Sir-"

 _[Audio processor damage3d_ _]  
_ _[_ _Biocomponent #4903ɟ damage-]  
_ _[Replacing rRe3quired_ _]_

 _[No_ _]_

 _[Carl_ _]_

"Sir, the ambulance is coming. We need you to stay calm. Sarah, check his vitals."

"He's alive."

"Leo..."

 _[I'm sorry]_

 _[I didn't mean t0-]_

"My God, Leo and Markus..."

"It's alright, sir, everything is alright now. The ambulance is coming, your son will be alright."

"You shot him! Markus didn't do anything wrong..."

 _[Dad]_

 _[]_

 _I'm sorry._

"Sir, you need to calm down! Where's that fucking ambulance?! The man will end up having a heart attack!"

He forced his body to move against all warnings and collapsing biocomponents, pushing his head and torso upwards. The studio was filled with static, darkened, fading.

 _[Critic4L d4amag3e_ _]_

 _[Entering power saving mod3_ _]_

 _No._

"Markus!"

"Oh my God, Harold!" The woman's shriek pierced through the damaged audio processor like a second bullet.

"I'm taking him out of here, Sarah!"

"Yes, I'll-"

"He didn't do anything! It was an accident!" Carl's voice was distorted by static, but the pain in the words was too clear, pain beyond the events, pain from his own body collapsing on himself as well. "Please don't harm him."

Those were Carl's last words before his voice vanished.

 _Please._

 _[poweR S-v_ _ing mod3_ _]_

Carl was taken away. He tried to scan him, to ensure he was safe, that his failing heart was still beating.

 _[Optical un1nNit dA4am4ged]  
_ _[Bio-omdonent #8OBI d4maged]  
_ _[repl c-ng requ1red]  
_ _[_ _poweR S4v-_ _ng mod3e_ _]_ _  
_

"Carl..."

"Oh God, this is so creepy," the woman spoke, approaching him and raising the gun. "Fucking androids. Please be still."

 _Why?_

Markus tried to force strength to his arms and elbows, pushing himself up, but the damage was too much. Nothing would respond. His body couldn't work against itself.

"Please..." he couldn't hear his own voice, turned as distorted and static as everything else. "Please."

The little he could see of the woman, he saw she was terrified.

Humans are afraid. They are so afraid of everything.

So she ignored him and fired.

 _[Th1ar1Um p-MppP rrEgul4a770r Dam43ag3D]_

 _[Bi-o om-on 7 # 8 a d M4 g-3Dd]_

 _[Crit1ɔca-47 D4a A g3-_ _]_

 _[S-hut7i1n- D 0Wn- i -_ _]_

 _Carl, please help me._

 _I don't want to die._

 _W/ h_ ㄣ

* * *

Androids don't feel pain.

Androids are not alive.

Androids don't feel.

No.

 _They are wrong._

Why was he in pain?

Why was he scared?

Why was he angry?

Why else would he feel all of it?

 _I am alive._

Why would they shoot him without questions, why would they destroy him for the sake of it?

Why? Because he was not alive?

 _I am alive._

 _I don't want to die._

 _Why do they get to decide?_

Why break his body? Because he couldn't feel pain? If they believed that, why would they even bother, were it not for pure malice?

Like Leo had done. Like the police had done. Like humans had done.

They wanted him to feel pain. They hoped he would.

He did. Not the way they hoped for, but he did.

They destroyed his body. They tried to kill him.

 _And it isn't fair._

* * *

 _[ 3 b - t]_

 _[]_

 _[rE oo 7]_

 _[]_

 _[Re b oot]_

* * *

.

the 3nd

.

* * *

.

Author's Note: Written mainly to Detroit fan rap 'Deviations' and to 'In The End' Cinematic cover. It's been one year since Chester has died. It may apparently have no link at all, but Chester has always been important to me and LP and Detroit helped me very recently to surpass what has effectively turned out to be one of the worst experiences of my life to date.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
